


Mermaid in the mind

by dottie4869



Series: Holmescest合集 [15]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 12:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Holmescest合集 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584760
Kudos: 1





	Mermaid in the mind

人鱼 + BDSM梗

*

有人推开游泳馆的门进来了，皮鞋声打破了空荡荡的寂静，墙壁倒映着泳池粼粼的波光，他就在幽蓝的池子旁边站定。

“Sherlock.”他轻轻说道，声波通过空气传入水中，敏感的生物不难察觉。水纹波动越来越大，在池中游动的人鱼蓦地钻出水面，他双手扶着池边。  
“你不下来吗？” 人鱼的尾巴时不时冒出来拍打，把墙上的倒影弄得破碎。  
他的哥哥摇头，蹲下来把手中的大毛巾递给他，“走吧。”  
他接过毛巾的同时用力抓住哥哥的手腕，企图把他拖进水里，Mycroft像是早就料到了，他蓄足了力气，反手抓住水中的人鱼把他拖了上来，哗啦啦的水声伴随着尾巴不甘心的拍打声在游泳馆里回响。

Sherlock擦着尾巴，“我跳进去是因为Moriaty把记忆棒丢在里面了。”

没有人鱼能抗拒得了水，Sherlock不知道Mycroft是怎么能忍住不下去的——他明明可以好好浸润自己，让长而有力的漂亮尾巴代替干燥的双腿，结果他只是蹲在池边用手轻轻划动水面，像是在抚摸丝绸。  
他把身体擦干，黑发懒散地卷在脸颊两侧，Mycroft干脆利落地走到他旁边，一手托着他的背，一手抬起他暗蓝的尾巴把他抱起来，那上面没有鱼的鳞片，光滑得像是鲸的腹部，因为有毛巾盖住而显得不太明显，如果他能再安分点不要故意乱抖就更好了，

“这么吃力，你胖了几磅？”  
“事实上正在减重，再说我就松手了。”  
Sherlock又往哥哥怀里蹭了蹭，他们可没法带着尾巴在陆地上行走。  
Mycroft拉开车后座把他塞进去，座位长度明显不够，Sherlock侧着靠在一边，尾巴只能蜷缩起来拍在另一头的车窗上。

路上车子很少，已经快到凌晨了。Sherlock双肘撑住前座的靠椅，尾巴向后弯曲顺着车顶快要抵到车内的后视镜。  
“坐好。”  
年幼的人鱼才不管这个，他盯着路灯循环往复的光发问，“是什么电话叫走了Moriaty？”  
“无法查证。”  
侦探哼了一声，“英国政府就这么无能？”在水里浸泡过的手指解开Mycroft的皮带，灵活地拉下裤子的拉链。

“Sherlock！”他转过头严厉地警告，但是没用，一旦恢复人鱼的身体就会重拾兽性的渴望，对性再怎么不感兴趣的侦探也不例外。  
些微的凉意蹭上他胯下的皮肤，Sherlock近在咫尺的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，“这不是贝克街的方向。”人鱼的嗓音低沉，被欲望浸染得有些沙哑，这是他们与生俱来的能力，蛊惑人心，颠倒众生。

“你这样子，还想回去？”Mycroft撇开那只苍白的不安分的手，尾巴又凑上来，后座的Sherlock把自己弓成一个柔软的弧形。  
“我在想明天怎么回去，又没带衣服。”胡扯，Mycroft的家里明明有满满一整个衣柜属于他。  
“那就直接披床单。”  
“你不介意？”

Mycroft握住尾巴让它不再挡住视线，车子稳稳停在目的地。  
弟弟的手挂在他脖子上，在他用脚关门时怀中的人鱼支起身体帮忙开灯，已经恢复到正常体温的身体蹭过他的胯下，明亮的光线让他能顺着他的脖颈看下去，苍白的背部皮肤与暗蓝尾巴有一段渐变的过渡，像是从晴日的浅海一路航行到狂风骤雨的大洋中央，他微湿的黑色卷发随着步伐颠动，没有一刻安分服帖。

“如果我做那个一丝不挂去白金汉宫走一圈的实验会怎么样？”  
浅绿的眼睛里透着试探与渴望，Mycroft知道他想要什么。  
“听话，Sherlock.”

人鱼靠在床头的墙上，他随意扫动的尾巴立刻把床单弄出无数褶皱。Mycroft拿出那条黑色的皮质绳子，他修长的脖颈就乖乖伏低让哥哥把它绕过去穿到腋下，在背上交叉然后捆住他的尾巴，尾鳍因为兴奋而微微抖动，绳子的最后一截又绕回他的脖子，Mycroft打了一个精致的结。只要他有力的尾巴稍微摆动，就会牵扯到脖子，皮绳压迫气管带来窒息。  
Mycroft按住墙上左右对称的开关，把弹出的手铐卡在Sherlock手腕上。  
“别忘了你的安全词。”

皮绳随着Sherlock吞咽的喉结微微动了一下，Mycroft把西服外套脱掉，解下领带遮住Sherlock的眼睛，眼前一片漆黑的陌生感让紧贴着墙壁的尾巴不安地挣动，他用手腕使力来保持平衡，皮肤已被手铐蹭得泛红。  
Mycroft含住他兴奋地充血的耳垂，人鱼潮湿温暖的鼻息喷在他颈侧，嫣红的舌头伸出来蜻蜓点水般舔了一下他。

“你经过我的允许了吗？”Mycroft立刻停止了动作，扼住他的喉咙发问。  
Sherlock艰难地摇头，鼻翼因为紧张而翕动。  
“你应该说什么？”手上的力气渐渐加重，无法控制本能的尾巴想要逃离束缚，却被脆弱的脖颈拉回来，紧缚的皮绳和手指带来一阵窒息。Mycroft担心这太过了，如果他现在就听到那个词绝不会感到意外。  
“抱……抱歉，哥哥。”Sherlock从喉咙间挤出嘶哑的话语，最后一个发音后舌头停在齿间，像是无声的邀请。  
“Good boy.”  
Mycroft松开手，叼着弟弟温暖的舌头轻轻咬了一口，仿佛刚刚想要阻滞对方呼吸的人不是他似的。

床头暖黄的灯光洒在人鱼的尾巴上，他离开水积累一段时间后，尾巴会很快地变回人类的双腿，但这总归是个过程。

Mycroft修长的手指划过他的锁骨，他舔吻上面棕色的雀斑，接着指腹按上他随着呼吸不断起伏的乳头，Sherlock发出难以抑制的呻吟，这就是为什么Mycroft不想塞住他的嘴——人鱼的声音无论什么时候都那么好听。

此时尾巴已经褪去，Sherlock的双腿已经显现，但他还无法分开，只能保持并拢的姿势跪在床上，特制的可以伸缩的皮绳一圈圈缠住他的腿，他的脖子仍被牵引着随时能感受到窒息的压力。

“你早就准备好了？”Sherlock的穴口一片湿滑，使得扩张变得很容易。  
“你听起来……一点都不……惊讶……”Mycroft总是能很快找准那个点，如同蜜蜂刺中花蕊。

Sherlock瘫软地靠在他肩膀上，他在弟弟的手腕磨破皮之前解开了手铐。Sherlock自由的双手可以松开脖子上的束缚，但是他什么都没做只是搂着Mycroft的腰抓紧了他的衬衫。

Mycroft总是要做漫长的扩张，Sherlock忘记了缠在他身上的皮绳想催促对方，但他的嘴被吻得说不出话。他们不轻易进入情欲的漩涡，可一旦浸没就再也不想经历没有彼此参与的呼吸。

等到Mycroft终于戴好安全套拍他的腰，他立刻会意转过身去，Sherlock的腿能分开了，但他们都不想解开皮绳。  
Mycroft一手玩弄着他红得滴血的乳头，一手扼着他的喉咙，牙齿随着撞击一下下咬在他的肩膀。经过扩张的甬道还是又湿又紧，Mycroft滚烫的阴茎不知道硬了多久，每次进入的角度都那么精准让Sherlock失去力气蜷起脚趾。

Sherlock窒息的束缚在高潮来临的那一瞬间被放开了，他朝后倒在Mycroft身上，黑发散在后者胸口，他在一片空白中闭上眼睛，再睁开时Mycroft已经扯掉了让他眼前一片漆黑的领带，并把套子打了个结丢进垃圾桶。

他们交换了一个湿漉漉的亲吻，Sherlock漫不经心地说“你的确瘦了一点，别太得意，就只是一点点。”  
Mycroft笑着又啄了一下他的唇。

END


End file.
